Candace's Revenge
by princesspopular6417
Summary: This is what I think happened after the episode bane. Candace gets fired from Thorne enterprises and wants Revenge on Robin for what happened in bane. please read and review. candacexbane bandace. I have updated the chapters formating. Hopefully they should be easier to read now.
1. Candace's Call

Candace's Revenge

By Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman the animated series. I also don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. All rights go to Dc comics and Warner Brothers.

Author's note: Here's what I think happened to Candace after the episode Bane.

Summery: Candace is fired by her boss Rupert Thorne and wants Revenge on Batman and Robin. Especially Robin. Please Read and Review.

Chapter One: Candace's Call

It was a regular old day in Gotham City. Candace had been fired from Thorne Enterprises about two months now and she totally wanted revenge. She had a flashback of her and Robin's encounter.

(Flash Back)

(Bane pushes Robin in the pool. Robin falls into the pool. Bane Returns to fighting batman and Candace watches Robin in the pool.)

''Come here,Sweetie. I've got something to discuss with you!'' said Robin.

(Candace calmly removes her shoes and jumps into the water to fight him)

(Batman and Bane fight/Candace fights Robin)

(Finally,Robin had won the fight and Candace flees back to Rupert Thorne,Batman exposes Candace's plot to overthrow Rupert,Secretly in Robin's defense and then walks out of the room satisfied. Rupert yells at Candace)

''Candace! You're fired!' and so are you, Bane!" said Rupert

Candace and Bane went out of Rupert Thorne's office and were never seen there again.

(Flash back ends)

Candace was sitting on her couch in her apartment,watching the news on tv.

''In tonight's news,Batman and Robin have just brought down the crime smuggling ring of Boxy Bennet and his gang.'' Said Summer Gleason

(Candace mutes the tv.)

''It's Robin this and it's Robin that! Oh, Robin's so cute! I want Robin to marry me!'' Candace said in a mocking voice.

''If it weren't for precious little Robin, I wouldn't be out of job right now!'' said Candace, throwing a dart at Robin's picture on the wall.

(Candace walks over to her table and picks up a phone book. She finds an ad for the

fighting girls.)

Candace Reads:

Do you have a boy problem? Do you want revenge? Do want someone to help you take care of him? Then call fighting girls at 555-6342! We'll help you with your revenge on aboyfriend or your money back!

''yes,that's what I'll do! I'll hire the fighting girls to help me get my revenge on Robin

and finally destroy him! (Candace evil laughs)

To be Continued


	2. Candace and The fighting girls

Chapter 2: Candace and The fighting girls

(Candace picks up the phone and Dials the fighting girls number. A person picks up.)

''Hello, this the Fighting girls company residence, Gina speaking how may I help you today?'' asked the woman on the phone named Gina.

''Hi, Gina! My name is Candace Carter! I would like your company to send me over some

of your fighting girls please! I'm having a boy problem!'' Candace told her.

''Ok, M'am! What kind of boy problem is? So, I know which girls to send.'' Gina replied.

''Well, Gina, I'm having a problem with a nemisis. Two men actually. Their names are

Batman and Robin. I mostly having problems with Robin. So, I need girls that will help

me get my revenge on a teenage boy!'' Candace replied.

''Ok, I'll send them right over now! They'll help you get Robin out of your hair or your money back! Oh and by the way, the girls fee is $50 an hour. Gina told her

(Candace and Gina hang up. Gina gets some of the girls to go to Candace's house.)

''Mandy, Amber, Carlee and Selena. You're going to a place in Gotham City. Your job is to help Candace Carter get her revenge on Batman and his teenage sidekick, Robin. You are do whatever Mrs. Carter asks to do you understand?'' Gina told the girls.

''Yes, M'am!'' The girls said in unison.

(The girls all got ready and went to Candace's house.)

Meanwhile,at Candace's house

''Yes, I want a big pool! I want installed at my house!'' Said Candace, talking on the phone

[Mandy, Amber, Carlee and Selena walk into the house.

''Hi, we're the girls you hired to help you elminate Robin!'' Mandy announced.

(Candace quickly hung up the phone and spoke to the girls.)

''Oh, good you're here!'' Candace stood up and shook each girl's hand.

''So, what's the plan?" asked Amber

''I'm glad you asked that, Amber.'' Candace replied.

''The plan is Mandy and Selena are going to kidnap Dick Grayson from Gotham State

Universty and bring him here. Dick Grayson is really Robin!'' Candace told the girls.

''Then, you four are going to take turns fighting Robin and Then I'm going to get my big revenge finale on Robin in the pool!'' Candace continued.

''I don't mean to be rude but what did Robin ever do to you?''asked Selena.

''Well, Selena, Robin and I had an encounter a long time ago. He and Batman took Bane away from me and I want ultimate revenge on Robin for doing so.'' Candace told them.

''Who's Bane, m'am?'' asked Mandy

''Bane was my boyfriend. And I loved him so much! When, Batman had taken the tape of me and Bane planing to take over Gotham to my Boss, he had his men beat up bane and try to kill him and they made me watch! I hid tears back behind my eyes. They didn't kill him but, then my boss had him put on house arrest until he could be locked up in a jail.

The police let him have visitors. I was his only one. I had visited him for a month and then one day the police man said I couldn't visit him anymore. He went to jail. Then, two weeks ago I got fired from Thorne Enterprises because of the pool fight with me and Robin. Robin had told Batman about how Bane kidnapped him and treated him and about the pool fight between me and him. Then, Batman told my boss that he was going to get a lawsuit and a bad rep. So, my boss fired me and It's all Robin's fault!'' Candace explained.

''Now,go get him, Mandy and Selena and bring him to me!'' Candace demanded.

(The two girls went to the college. They saw Dick walking with his girlfriend, Barbara and hid behind a tree. When, Barbara departed for her next class and left Dick alone, The two jumped out and grabbed him.)

''Gotcha!'' Said one of the girls and they carried him off to the car.

To be continued.


	3. Candace gets her revenge

Chapter 3: Candace gets her revenge

Selena was driving the car. Mandy was sitting in the passenger's seat and Dick Grayson was uncomfortable in the back. Dick had his hands and his feet tied up and a something tied around his mouth. He squirmed. They had finally got to their location and Selena stopped the car. Selena and Mandy went and picked up Dick (he's heavy) and carried him into the house. They gently layed him on the couch. Mandy untied the thing around Dick's mouth.

''Why did you kidnap me? Who's behind this?'' Dick asked. Just then, Candace walked into the room.

''Candace? You're behind this?'' Dick asked Candace.

''Yes, Dick I am or should I say Robin?'' Candace said,with an evil grin on her face.

Dick had sweat running down his face. ''Robin? What are you talking about? I'm not Robin.'' Dick told Candace.

''Don't play dumb with me! I know that you're Robin, Batman's Sidekick! I found out by the little hair I pulled out of your head when fought in the pool last time." Candace told him,angerily.

''Speaking of pools, I have just had a very deep pool installed in my backyard this morning. It's VERY deep, Robin! Girls, take him out to the pool and wait for me to come out there! I want to see if he can swim through this pool! Candace commanded.

Selena and Mandy picked Dick up and carried him outside to the pool. Amber and Carlee followed. Candace came out of the house wearing a Sharpay look a like swim suit.

''Hey, Boss! When are we going to fight him? Right now, you've just been using us a sidekicks!Amber whined.

''Sweeties, I just needed you to be my lackies so that I could have the perfect ending for Robin and my perfect revenge! You're like my Candettes.'' Candace told the girls.

''But, Ms. Candace we were hired to help fight your boy problem. Actual punching and kicking to be done! Not be the sidekicks that just stand around to help! '' exclaimed Mandy.

''I was thinking before you get your revenge, you should call batman and make a ransom demand so that you get your revenge and get paid.'' suggested Carlee.

''Good idea,Carlee! Hand me the phone!'' Candace told Carlee.

(Carlee ran and got the phone. She hands it to Candace. Candace dials Bruce Wayne's

Number.)

''Good evening, this is Wayne Manor! Alfred speaking.'' Alfred answered.

''Hello, Alfred. This is Candace Carter. Is Bruce Wayne there?'' asked Candace.

''Yes, please one moment Miss!'' Alfred said into the phone.

(Alfred walks over to Bruce,who is looking up a case on the batcomputer.)

''Master Bruce, Call on line one for you from a Miss. Candace Carter.'' Said Alfred,handing Bruce the phone.

''Hello,This is Bruce Wayne! What can I do for you,Candace?'' Bruce answered the phone.

''Hello, Bruce or should I say Batman? I have your precious ward, Dick Grayson or should I say sidekick Robin in my clutches!'' Candace told him.

''What do you want Candace?'' Bruce asked in a angry tone.

''Well, I want the way to get my bane out of jail in exchange of your little Robin or he dies!you have 2 hours to get them!'' Said Candace.

(Candace Hangs up.)

''She hung up on me. But, I know where she's located. and I will get Dick back! Said Bruce.

To be continued.


	4. The revenge is on!

Chapter 4: The revenge is on!

Candace had gotten a crate thing (like the one Bane had tied Robin to last time.) to tie Robin to. It was pink and covered with pink diamonds.

''At least he'll go down in Style!'' Said Candace.

''Ms. Candace when are we going to fight him?'' Mandy whined.

''Well, I guess since you girls want to fight him so bad, you should go ahead. I'm not tying him to the crate until after my fighting part anyway.'' Candace replied.

''Come on,Girls! Let's get him!'' Amber shouted and she & the other girls started chasing Robin around in the backyard.

(He was running because these girls where a little too much for him. Usually he won't run from a fight.)

Candace had gone into the house to get a video camera,so that her revenge could be caught on tape. Meanwhile, the girls were still chasing Robin. Finally, Robin had stopped running and the girls started beating him up. He defended himself the best that he could. Unfortuntally,Selena and Carlee were easy to beat after a while. Mandy and Amber were giving Robin a hard time while Candace filmed it. Then ,Robin, Amber and Mandy took the fight to the pool. Finally, Robin had won the fight against Amber and Mandy. Candace was ready for her big revenge showdown.

''Alright, little girls out of the pool! It's time for us grownups! We have some unfinished business to take care of!'' Candace commanded.

Amber and Mandy got out of the pool and ran. Candace walked over to the pool in dramatic way. She slowly took over her pink swimsuit coverup (the thing that you wear over the bathing suit like a robe.) and dived into the pool. Carlee was filming it. Candace quickly stood up in the pool and started going at Robin. Robin was backing up.

''Candace,why are you doing this to me?'' asked Robin, backing up as Candace kept coming towards him.

''Because of What you and Batman did to bane! Batman had exposed the tape of Me and Bane talking about taking over Gotham and Rupert had some of his men beat bane up and almost kill him! Now, Bane is in jail! If you hadn't recorded that tape and given it to batman he wouldn't be in this trouble! In other words you have to pay!'' Candace told him, punching Robin in the face a couple of times.

Robin hit her back. Candace jumped on him and started punching him really hard. Robin punches her. Candace stands back up and Robin kicks her down. They continued to fight until Candace had knocked Robin out.

To be continued.


	5. Finale

Chapter 5:

Meanwhile, Batman had gotten Bane out of jail. He worked it out with the courts. Anyway, Bane was riding along side Batman in the batmobile to Candace's house. Back at Candace's house, Robin was now tied to the pink crate thing.

''Glad you're awake, Robin! I just filled the pool up to 14 feet of water and when that crate goes in, your going to go all the way down! And there will be no Batman to save you!'' Candace told him, evil grining and evil chuckling.

Just then, Batman and Bane had pulled into Candace's Driveway and got out of the car. Candace was lowering Robin into the water. BATMAN! HELP! Robin shouted, like a damsel in distress, hoping Batman was near as he was being lowered into the water deeper and deeper. "Help Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
Screamed Robin,now he was screaming like a little girl.

''Robin! We're coming!'' Said Batman.

''Yes scream, Robin scream! Scream because there is no one to save you now!'' Said Candace.

Batman and Bane finally came around the corner and saw Candace and Robin.

''Candace!'' Bane shouted.

''Bane, you're here!'' Candace gasped.

''Candace, let the boy go!'' Bane told her.

''No, Bane! He's going to pay for what he did to us!'' Candace replied, holding the crane a little over the water.

''Candace, getting revenge won't make things right.'' Said Batman

''You just stay out of my way! I'm only doing this because I love bane and if it weren't for that little brat ,you wouldn't have gotten beat up by Rupert's men and sent to that horrible jail, Bane! said Candace.

''Candace, Batman is right. I know you love me. I got off for good behavior. I'm a free man. if you're so in love with me, why don't you go on a date with me some time and maybe we can get married?'' Said Bane.

''Really? do you really mean it? Said Candace.

''Sure, lamb chops!'' Said Bane.

''And makes you sure that Batman and Robin won't get in the way,if we accidently break the law?'' asked Candace.

''oh, if you let me go I won't bother you guys anymore!'' Robin replied,as scared as he could be.

''Robin, you know we can't do that! If they break the law, we have to go after them to protect lives!'' Batman replied.

''Well, I guess I could let you go!'' Said Candace,untieing Robin and giving him a hand and a hug.

''What was that hug for?'' asked Robin

''You got me and bane back together!'' Said Candace.

Candace jumped into bane's arms and they rode off into the sunset.

The end.

...

Hi everybody! Princesspopular6417 here! This is the very first fanfic I ever published on . I was only 13 at the time. I took the time to edit the chapters. When I first wrote this fanfic, I was going through some pretty serious bullying in my life. So if some of this story sound aggressive, I was taking me being bullied out on that. I really love Batman the animated series and Robin is one of my favorite characters.

If you liked this story you should check out the sequel:

Candace's Return. It's located on my story page.

Thanks for reading and plan on writing more stories soon!


End file.
